Pink No More
by KateEals
Summary: Jules never wears pink.  Perhaps there's a reason for that. . .


**Author's Note**: So, Yo, waz-up ya'll? This is my first "fanfic," and actually my first real (not based on actual events) piece of fiction since I was in . . . high school or, something. . . Ummm, K. I was pretty sure that college and grad-school completely robbed me of all of my artsy-fartsy ability to come up with and compose non-intellectual material, like fiction, until. . . I was in the shower at The Y today(!). (Gee, my brain must have been coursing with serotonin and endorphins to break such a long spell of fictionlessness (coining that fake word now)). Anyho, I wrote the substance of it in my head until I could (well, get out of the bloody shower (ps: I'm an American who loves the use of the British slang word "bloody," which may or may not be a curse to them, but means nothing to us)) write it down on a piece of Y "Tell us about yourself (!)" 'scrap for me' paper. It's partially based on the fact that Jules never wears any bright and typically feminine colors. Now, although I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the show's overall color palate, I always kind-of wondered if Amy Jo Johnson has something in her contract about never having to wear pink (after having to look like pink threw-up on her for, like, three years). This is a bit of a character piece, but also a bit humorous.

I don't own Flashpoint, as should be evident by the fact that I have hardly a creative bone in my body and am a slave to student loans. Please, enjoy, or, something. . .

Pink No More

The members of the Toronto Metropolitan Police Department's SRU Team One, a Canadian SWAT-Psychological-Profiling-Negotiation hybrid team, had just ended a hectic 13 plus hour shift encompassing a long and arduous hostage stand-off.

To celebrate their successful mission, a team effort of Jules negotiating with Serge as her second and the rest of the team providing background intelligence and tactical back-up (if necessary), they decided to head to their favorite after-hours haunt, The Goose.

As the team casually strolled towards their respective male and female locker-rooms, they joked in topics of inconsequential frivolity until one member decided to point the conversation into a decidedly dicey subject matter.

"So, what's with your civi wardrobe, Jules?" asked a jovial, yet foot-in-mouth-diseased Spike. "Why don't you ever wear more feminine colors . . . like pink?"

Instantly, Pandora's Box appeared to be opened.

Jules stared at the offending officer, his words hanging in the air like fog on an early fall's morning. Her eyes cast a steely death glare with which all of her male counter parts were well acquainted.

Countless times they had seen the petite, yet freakishly strong officer, yield to her Irish nature, as inherit as her surname of Callaghan, and unleash the fury of an Irish Psychotic Episode, manhandling subjects twice her size for information. These awe-inspiring and slightly frightening (at the moments of their completion) images were seared into every man in the unit's minds with the permanency and warning of human cattle brandings; not one among them wanted to be on the receiving end of one of those episodes. In truth, all of the male team members were secretly terrified of this leprechaun sized ball of Irish fury, while they freely admitted that she was the biggest bad-ass on the team (for various expressed reasons). Greg, the "Boss," even stepped back a little at her expression, as he had been on the receiving end of one of her "tough love" lectures and still bore emotional scares of dread.

Just as suddenly as the harbingers of an ethnic out-lash appeared on her face, her visage shifted as a dark smirk somehow, ironically, lit her face.

Jules' steely, sarcastic statement was simple:

"Sweetie, Pink is out."

Author's Additional Note: I love the fact that the tiniest person on the team is the only one who REALLY manhandles subjects. It's awesome; Jules is my favorite character (which only has a little to do with the MMPR connection and the fact that she's the only American who's EVER been on the show). Mostly, Jules is just the coolest character (to me!) on the show. Please leave some constructive criticisms or reviews for this newbie fictional writer! Oh, and Cyber-Sarcastic-Sorority-Snap-Points for anyone who gets the specific references in this piece : ) ! -Eals OUt!


End file.
